We're Friends
by healylite
Summary: Includes spoilers for late game. For a while, Leia couldn't bring herself to say anything to Alvin. But the regret and the hopelessness in his eyes told her all that she needed to know. He was her friend, and he needed her.


I wrote this right after beating Tales of Xillia about a week and a half ago I think? It might seem a little fast paced but this is how I imagined it... I loved this game except for how Alvin was handled in general after that incident in Hamil. The group kept leaving him out and Leia was too awkward... I feel like she would forgive far more quickly and easily given Alvin's situation... Well, this is how I imagine it. I hope this doesn't completely suck!

Also about the "old injury".. When Leia is helping Jude and Milla, Jude worries a lot and mentions something like an old injury, and Leia says she is much stronger now and that she's not like that anymore. This story also references that.

Anyway that's enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy the story!

We're Friends

"_I-I didn't mean to!"_

Alvin kept replaying that scene in his head. He didn't mean to shoot Leia. He wasn't aiming for her- he was aiming for Jude- it was a job- he just wanted to go home-shouldn't have mattered…

But it did matter. He immediately regretted it. She didn't do anything wrong, and she didn't deserve it. Of course she didn't. She was always the cheerful one, always happy, kind of a busybody, sometimes really silly.

He shot her in the back and… she didn't hate him. She had said as much. But still, he couldn't help but feel low. Heck, the girl even tried to save Agria, who had been nothing but trouble. She dragged along and protected Jude, endangering her life in the process. He found out she'd been taking care of Jude all along, something that Alvin could barely fathom—the teen's lifelessness directly after Milla died pissed him off. Leia was far too kind and compassionate, and he didn't even deserve to speak to her after what happened. But he did know that she was someone he didn't want to lose, especially after how his heart fell when the bullet connected. He would make it up to her.

Things weren't the same now. Alvin was fighting alongside the group again, but when he had apologized to Leia, she didn't respond. Not exactly. Just "Uh…" and was speechless. She said they were fine, but "not entirely." He would have been happier if she had just yelled at him and said she hated him.

XXX

* * *

The group was in Trigleph. They decided to take it easy and explore the city, before they checked out where Balan had found them. Despite lacking spirits, the city itself was built nicely. Many things were run with spyrixes, which made the group rethink their opinions of spyrixes being evil. The people seemed to rely on them to increase their quality of life, as they lacked mana lobes.

Leia flinched. While the others decided to explore the city a little more, she said she'd stay behind. She gave them the made up excuse that checking out an apartment complex would be good research for the lodge back home, and maybe they could expand to this kind of size and get a whole lot more guests. She made a huge show of it too- excitedly skipping into the elevator and pressing all the buttons. She had found a bench off in the corner of the third floor to rest on.

Her back was flaring up again, just like it did years ago.

The recent injury seemed to make it act up again. Somehow she managed to hide it from Jude, which wasn't easy. He was a born worrywart, and had always nagged her relentlessly about it. Thankfully, it didn't mess with her fighting, especially since she could cast healing artes herself to soothe it.

"A-are you okay?" Alvin's voice. Hearing it was like being hit by falling rocks. She tensed. She already knew he felt bad about it, so she absolutely didn't want him to see her like this. That would only make things worse.

"I-I'm fine. W-what are you doing here?" she stammered.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked away. "I-I wanted to apologize properly. You haven't said a complete sentence to me since…" He faltered. "If you don't forgive me- heck, if you hate me, I'll understand. Just please say something…"

"Alvin…Sit down." Leia slid to the left, leaving room for Alvin. He obliged. "I don't hate you. I couldn't do that. Milla's death…was hard on all of us. And I get it. I ran away from home, but I could always go back. You didn't know if you'd be able to. That must have been so scary." She sighed.

Alvin's eyes were downcast. "It was beyond scary. I didn't think I'd see anyone on this side again. I thought that it didn't matter what I did, as long as I could go back to my home, to where I belonged. But-but that wasn't right. I didn't want to hurt you in the process."

"Alvin? C'mon, look at me." Leia gave him the goofiest smile she could muster at the moment. "It's alright. What's important is that we're all alive, and you did make it back home. I'm happy for you." She blushed, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry I didn't say this before, but I'm glad you're back with us, Alvin. Welcome back to the team."

Alvin patted her on the head. "Thanks," he said gruffly. "But Leia…"

"Wazzup bro?"

"If- you're really fine with me—"

"I'm totally fine! We're friends!"

"If we're friends, why didn't you tell me that the injury is still bothering you?"

Leia was startled. "H-how?"

Alvin shook his head. "So I was right. I admit I didn't notice it at first. Sometimes you look like you're in a lot of pain. You're good at hiding it, I'll give you that."

"Please don't tell Jude…I hold everyone back enough as it is…"

"Hah. Don't worry, no one will be thinking that. If anyone's holding us back, it's me," replied Alvin.

"That's not true!" exclaimed Leia, slightly louder than she meant to. "You're capable and way smarter than me. And you managed to stay alive this long, _and _took care of your mom in Reize Maxia. I really respect you Alvin. I _am_ really glad you got to see home again. H-hey!"

Alvin had pulled her into a hug. "You're really something. I may have hurt you—"

"Totally cool! Water under the bridge! Didn't even happen!" exclaimed Leia, against his chest.

"Hah, keep quiet for a sec will ya? I'll make it up to you. I won't let anyone hurt you again…Are you…really fine to keep fighting with us?"

"Yeah. I'm a strong girl. I'm used to it."

"Stick by me in battle. I'll cover you for sure."

"Thank you…" She pulled back, and smiled at him. "There's still some time before we should meet up with the others. I'm feeling up for a training session." She saluted him. "See ya later then!"

Alvin gave her a little wave, and then leaned back into the bench. He felt relieved, having that talk.

Leia on the other hand, rushed off to find a secluded spot in the park, and brandished her staff. _Gotta get stronger. Gotta train._It was how she had healed herself in the past, and how she'd heal herself again.

End


End file.
